The present invention relates to the field of compression seals. Specifically, the present invention discloses a compression seal assembly for electrical or other conduit that can be installed on a wall where access to the opposite side is limited or impractical.
Conventional seals typically require access to both sides of the wall on which the seal is mounted, either by simultaneous coordination by persons on each side or by installing components to one side and then the other. Such conventional seals require that one component (e.g., a nut) be held on one side of the wall with a wrench while another component on the other side of the wall is rotated with another wrench. It is therefore desired to provide a seal assembly that requires access to only one side of the wall on which the seal is to be mounted.